The Slipperverse
by CrimsonWild
Summary: A series involving fem!Harry Potter and Timothy McGee from NCIS. AU in the sense that Harry is a girl and there is no magic PLEASE NOTE: I'm always adding to the series and the stories aren't always in the right order.
1. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

I wanted to write a quick note to you all to explain what has been happening in regards to the Slipperverse.

Firstly, I started writing this series under the name Laurena Garret, so don't think that I've stolen this from her. I decided a couple of weeks ago that I wanted to change my penname and it became Crimson Wild.

Secondly, I decided when I got back into writing that I wanted to rewrite/re-edit these just to make sure that everything was up to scratch. Not much has changed, but I felt like I needed to do it.

Thirdly, I want to thank you all for being so forgiving and waiting for so long to get a new update with this series. You're all so wonderful and I thank you all for having the patience to wait for me.

Many thanks,

CrimsonWild (aka: Laurena Garret)


	2. Glass Slippers

**_Chapter Summary:_** Harry calls Tim after Kill Ari (Part II). [Slipperverse] Pre Tim McGee/fem!Harry Potter.

 ** _Warnings: (for entire story) Mild language_**

 _A/N: Just something nice and fluffy._

 _Vist my Tumblr for updates on all my fanfiction - link is in my profile._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Glass Slippers**_

It was tempting just to let his cell continue to ring and make her go to voice mail, but Tim knew his friend and when she was persistent and wanting of something she wouldn't stop until she got it. He flicked the phone open with one movement.

'Are you ok?' the worried English voice said on the other end.

'Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?'

'There's been a lot of chatter. Hermione just told me that they were picking up word that an NCIS team were getting directly involved in taking down a terrorist.'

'That's nothing new Harry.'

'I know but it's the first time that you have been involved.' She paused and Tim heard the sound of papers shuffling around in the background. 'So I'm going to repeat, are you ok?'

'As alright as I'm going to be at the moment.'

'It's not the first time you've been involved in something dangerous,' Harry said and Tim could hear the smile.

'Most of those times were because of you, remember,' Tim replied.

'I remember quite well,' Harry said.

'But this is the first time I missed being hit by an inch at the most.' Tim paused. 'We lost Kate.'

'I know. Hermione told me.'

'I didn't know at first. It was twenty minutes before Gibbs and Tony came down the stairs, but they didn't need to say anything-'

'You just knew.'

Tim didn't need to know how Harry had managed to deduce it being all the way over in England; it was just one of the many quirks that were a part of Harry. It came in handy at times but other times it was nothing but a pain in the ass.

'Tony said that I should thank the terrorist for being a lousy shot and shooting Kate instead.'

There was complete silence on the other end of the phone. Tim could picture Harry, sitting on her beaten leather couch, hunched over the coffee table that would be littered with papers, her long black curly hair falling over her shoulder and her nose pinched between her thumb and forefinger, pushing her glasses up slightly while she counted to ten.

'What?'

The anger wasn't completely out of her voice, Tim could still hear traces of it, but it was under control which was better than nothing.

'He said that I should-'

'Yes, I got that. What in the fucking world would him say something like that?'

Her voice was short, clipped, almost like she was holding in her anger so she didn't blow up in front of a child. More than likely her God-son, Teddy, was in her flat.

'Who knows, it's Tony.'

'That explains nothing,' Harry replied.

'Well if you knew Tony it would make perfect sense.'

'At the moment I would be tempted to shoot him after what he told you if by any chance I ran into him,' Harry replied.

'You don't have a gun.'

'No, but you know I could get one easily,' Harry said.

And he did. She had proved it more times than he was comfortable with.

'I don't think the team would be able to cope with the death of two agents in one week, Harry.'

'I never said I was going to kill him. I would be tempted to shoot him but I wouldn't kill him. I have people who could do that for me if the need was there,' Harry said.

'I know.'

'So other than Tony DiNozzo being a complete and utter prick and the death of your team mate, are you ok?'

'Honestly?'

'I'd rather honesty than you lying to me.'

'I've had better weeks.'

'Do you need something? I could call Penny and Sarah for you, explain the situation and have them take you out. I could send a care package, it's been a while since I've sent you anything with silly string.' Tim smiled remembering the last care package that Harry had sent had been covered in silly string on the inside. 'Or I could come over. Just say the word and I'm on the first flight over to the Colonies or in the case of the US – ex-colonies.'

'It's a nice offer but no, I'm fine.'

'You sure sound it.' He could hear the sarcasm dripping off the statement. 'Seriously, I will jump on the next plane and be with you in twenty-four hours. I'll even go to the funeral with you.'

'The funeral was this morning. We flew out to Kate's hometown and met her parents – her family.'

'That is always the hardest part. Forget about the team mate or colleague dying; it's facing up to the family when you know exactly what happened to them but can't tell them everything that makes the whole situation that much worse.'

'I didn't think you went to funerals. You refused to go to Grandpa Norman's despite the fact you knew that Penny would have loved you to have been there.'

'I haven't been to a funeral since Sirius', which was six months before I met you. I do go to the wakes though and they're just as bad.'

'Harry can I ask you a question.'

'Sure.'

'Did you know that Ari was in the US? Did you know what he was planning.'

There was no pause to think over Tim's question. 'No.'

'Honest Injun?'

'Honest Injun,' Harry replied. 'Surely you know me better than that. Anything the concerns you that I'm told about results in me I instantly call you, regardless of the time of day or night. I knew nothing about Ari until about half-an-hour ago when Hermione called me to tell me what they had been picking up in the chatter. Sometimes it's a good thing to have a best friend who is part of an intelligence agency but it would help if they were a little quicker with the calling and a little slower with the thinking the decision through.'

'I'm part of an intelligence agency.'

'Yes, but you my dear mostly focus on crimes and murders in one particular field and you're not my best friend.'

Tim frowned. 'Oh.'

'We both know that we're unable to define what it is that we are to each other. Right at this moment you're sitting somewhere between best friend and soul mate, which is a much higher position than Hermione or even Ron could hope to achieve.'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah. I mean they're my best friends and I would die for them but they feel more deeply for each other than they do for me. If it came down to it I know who they would choose over me and I'm ok with that. You on the other hand, I'm constantly surprised by. You know eighteen months ago had this happened you would have been a total mess. Yet here you are sounding completely relax and at peace.'

'I don't know why. I don't feel any different.'

'You're conditioning yourself. Had this happened when you were still at Norfolk you would have been a mess. Your time with Team Gibbs has shown you more of the world and as a result you know that what happened to Kate wasn't anyone's fault other than the terrorist that shot her; eighteen months ago you would have been berating yourself for being unable to help.'

'Gibbs is.'

'Gibbs is the team leader and therefore it's kind of in his job description that he needs to berate himself for the loss of Kate. Plus from what you have told me about your team, Gibbs doesn't take losing all that well, and losing a team member must really piss him off.'

'How are you able to be so insightful when you're halfway across the world and have never met these people?'

'Elementary my dear McGee,' Harry replied. 'We both know how I am with picking up the little things. It's one of the reasons why I'm always in trouble and why you were always dragged with me when we were teens. It's also the reason why your Dad dislikes me so much.'

'Dad is good with the disliking,' Tim muttered.

'So – is there anything I can do?'

'Right now?'

'The visit is still an option.'

'No. Why don't you tell me what you're working on? What interesting case has got the amazing Harry Potter, Private Detective, bent over the coffee table ruffling through papers.'

'Oh, you're good and you're never going to believe this one. A woman is missing a pair of glass slippers.'

'What is she Cinderella?'

'Quite possibly, I haven't met her in person but from the amount of Beaucratic Red Tape I've had to go through just to e-mail her I'm going to guess that she's either royalty or someone high up in the British government maybe even married to someone high up in government.'

'Have you talked to Percy?'

'No! Why would I do a thing like that? I can't stand him on good days let alone bring myself to ask who this woman is-'

Tim laid back on his bead and stared up at the ceiling; letting Harry talk about all the details pertaining to the case.

Come tomorrow he would be back at work, trying to work out how things would be now that Kate was gone. He figured that it would be like walking in glass slippers, trying to find the right stride so that the pressure wouldn't cause the glass to shatter.


	3. Goodbye Old Friend

_**Chapter Summary:**_ A trip to the vet results in some unwanted news. [Slipperverse] Established Tim McGee/fem!Harry Potter

 _ **Warnings [entire story]: Mild language, character death and possible need for Kleenex.**_

 _A/N: This is a little sadder than what I have been writing, but I'm blaming that on the summer heat and the fact that I have no control over the TV at the moment because the Cricket is on. My bad mood therefore is going over into my writing._

 _The ending was inspired by a couple of episodes in The Closer._

 _Visit my Tumblr for updates regarding my fanfiction shenanigans - link is in my profile._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Goodbye Old Friend**_

The text came as a shock. Tim was used to receiving text messages from Harry at all times of the day or night, depending on what case she was currently working on, but he hadn't been expecting to get one from her today. She had scheduled today off so she could take Jethro (now known as Jet in their house) to the vet after dropping her Godson at the airport.

He dragged the phone out of his pocket, unsure what he was going to find on the screen once he had unlocked it; after all text messages were for when one or both of them were working on a case, they called when they weren't and right now Team Gibbs were going through cold cases.

Apparently the summer heat meant that all the murderers had gone on vacation.

The message was short and simple:

 _When are you going to be home? - HP_

Harry always signed her texts, a habit that started years before when they had first met and Harry was still having problems with Tom Riddle. They had believed that it would be the best way to identify that it was actually the other texting them. No initials meant that someone else was using their phone. The habit had stuck with Tim as well, but he only signed his texts when speaking with Harry.

 _At the moment around 6PM. Why? – TM_

 _Just wondering. I need to talk to you about something – HP_

The reply came back instantly, as if she had been standing around the house with the phone in her hands and knowing Harry, she probably was.

 _Anything that I need to worry about? – TM_

 _I'll tell you when you get home – HP_

She was being deliberately vague, which meant that either it was really good news or terribly bad news. Tim looked at the clock on his phone, 2PM, only four hours left he had to wait.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with cold cases and helping out in MTAC when one of the servers decided that it was going to go on strike. By the time Tim clocked out and said goodbye to his teammates he was jumpy, anxious and completely unsure of what he was going to be told when he got home.

If Tony, Ziva or Gibbs noticed anything out of the ordinary they didn't mention it. They had no idea about Harry so there was no mention of Tim going home to her.

Tim preferred it that way; his last two relationships had started in or around NCIS and didn't last more than a few weeks at the most. While his relationship with Harry was unconventional he had yet to gather the courage to tell his team mates that he was dating a woman that had been and still was his long term friend.

Part of the reason was because his relationships ended once his team was involved and the other half had to do with a certain dark haired Goth who had become worse than a father waiting for his daughters' first boyfriend to turn up at the house for a date.

The constant glaring and silent treatment had become a fixture to their relationship when Tim came out about a girlfriend and the resulting coldness from Gibbs and jabs from Ziva and Tony were outcomes that Tim wanted to go without for as long as possible.

Pulling up in the driveway, Tim stared up at the house. Nothing seemed out of place. Teddy's bike was pressed up against the side of the house, where it would stay until Christmas when he came back for the holidays.

The large tree in the front corner of the yard provided shade for flowers that were looking like they were going to wilt because of the heat – Tim made a mental note to see what Penny could do to help them.

Climbing out of the car, bag slung over his shoulder, Tim waited to hear the muffled barks coming from behind the door but he couldn't hear them. The past week had been the same, no welcome home barks from a dog who loved his master; it was the reason why they had decided to take the obviously unwell dog to the vet.

Tim pushed open the door to silence. He quickly looked back out into the driveway to see if Harry's SUV was there. The sight of the big black car confirmed his suspicions and he dropped his bag by a neat line of shoes before walking further into the room.

The sight that awaited him was not unfamiliar. Harry was sitting on the couch, Jet's head resting comfortably on her thigh, the TV on but turned down low enough so it could just be heard while Harry ran her fingers through the fur on Jet's head. It had started as a way for the two of them to bond and had continued until it had become one of Harry's many way's to relax.

Harry looked up when she heard Tim walk into the room and the sight of red-rimmed eyes changed the way Tim looked at the scene in front of him. This wasn't relaxing, this was comfort.

In five strides Time was across the room and kneeling down in front of the obviously upset woman. 'What's wrong? Is Ted ok?'

'Ted's fine,' Harry said. 'He got on the plane alright and other than the usual feeling I get when I have to see him off like this instead of flying with him everything went according to plan.'

'Than what's wrong?'

Harry slid out from underneath Jet, who wined at the loss of her fingers in his fur, and led Tim into the kitchen.

'Jet's sick.'

'I know, that's why I wanted him to go to the vet,' Tim said.

'No Tim, he's really sick. The vet ran some tests and apparently the rush he put on them was a very fast rush. His kidneys are failing.'

'What?' Tim's head snapped over to the dog lying still on the couch, muzzle cushioned on his paws.

'His kidneys are failing. Doctor Michaels isn't sure how much longer he's going to be with us,' Harry explained.

'How-' he paused. 'How did we not notice this?'

'He's old Tim. You got him when he was five-nearly-six-years-old. He's at least double that now.'

'Is there anything that can be done?'

'They could postpone the inevitable, but it's not going to do him any good. He's dying Tim.'

'So we just make him comfortable until he does?'

'We could, but he's going to be in a lot of pain.'

'God,' Tim said, running a hand through his hair and sitting down at the kitchen table. 'What are we going to do?'

'This isn't my choice Tim,' Harry said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 'I love Jet, you know I do, but when it comes down to it he is your dog and you've got to make the decision and we both know what that decision is.'

The rest of the night was spent in silence, the two of them staying close to the dog, making sure that he was comfortable at all times. What little they were able to get him to drink was filled with something to help him sleep and by ten Jet was out like a light.

Tim tossed and turned all night, knowing what his decision was going to be and going through with it were two completely different things, especially when one obstacle kept popping into his mind.

'Abby is going to kill me,' Tim muttered that morning during breakfast.

'Abby isn't his owner and I haven't seen her come visit Jet once in the past six months. Throw that in her face if she complains,' Harry said harshly over her coffee.

'I know you don't like Abby-'

'Why would I want to like a woman who not only broke your heart but constantly strung you along for years?'

'-but she does care for Jet.'

'If she did care for him as much as you say, she would have moved instead of forcing him on you, who at the time was still getting over him attacking you,' Harry replied. 'Look, Abby doesn't come into the equation. You need to forget about me, forget about Abby and the people who might object to what you decide and think about what is best for Jet in the long run. Is letting him live through weeks, maybe a month of pain really worth having Abby on your back? And if Abby was as animal friendly and protective as you say then she wouldn't and shouldn't kick up a fuss because you decided to cut out what everyone thought and do what was best for Jet.'

The day went slowly. Every ten minutes he felt like ringing Harry to see how Jet was going, but he restrained himself because of the head slap he knew he would get as a result.

Every time Abby walked into the bullpen he was sure that she would work-out the something was wrong with Jet by just looking at him and would explode into a rant filled accusations of poor dog care which would end with the team backing Abby instead of finding out the full story.

Ducky was the first to ask if he was ok, stating loud enough for his teammates to hear that he didn't have the same bounce to his step that he had had for the past month.

'Yeah McSecret, you're looking a little down today.'

'Is everything ok McGee?'

Gibbs said nothing, just looked at him and waiting for a reply.

'It's nothing. I'm just trying to decide something and weighting up all my options,' Tim replied.

'What's bad enough that would cause you to become depressed?' Ziva asked.

'Personal,' was all Tim said on the matter and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

By lunch Tim had made his decision and called Doctor Michaels to organise everything. The rest of the day was sombre, filled with paperwork and dread regarding what was happening that night. He walked into the house and house Harry sitting in the same spot that he had found her in the day before.

She looked up, moved over so Tim could take her place and didn't ask him anything other than: 'When?'

'Tonight. Doctor Michaels agreed to drop by on after he finished. I figured that it would be better for him if he passed on in a place that was familiar and known that he was loved,' Tim replied scratching between Jet's ears.

'I think you made the right decision,' Harry said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tim gave her a small smile and focused his eyes on the faithful dog resting his head on his thigh. Half-an-hour later the doorbell rang, and Harry left the two boys alone as she answered it.

'You know we didn't start off on a good foot,' Tim said, his voice cracking. 'But I don't think I could think of a better dog I could have had.'

Jet gave a small wine in reply, brown eyes looking up at his master filled with love.

It didn't look like Jet felt the shot at all and after organising the after death details, Harry took up her spot next to Tim, her arms wrapped around his waist and the both of them running their fingers through Jet's fur. Neither slept that night, even after Jet passed on, unwilling to leave him alone.

After calling in sick, and saying their final goodbyes to Jet's body; he was picked up and taken away, to where Tim was unsure. That day was spent in bed, Tim holding onto Harry as they both grieved in their own way.

Tim said nothing about what happened when he got back to work and the team didn't asked him about it. Work was good; it kept his mind off everything. Three cases kept his mind off of the empty dog bed resting at the foot of their bed, it kept his mind off of the chew toys littering the backyard and it kept his mind off of telling Abby.

It wasn't until Tim came home three weeks later and spotted the small, silver urn with Jet's dog collar draped over it on the mantle that he let his mind think of his four legged friend for the first time. He didn't feel the all-consuming grief that had hit him the day after; he had actually reached a point of acceptance much sooner than he had when his Grandpa Norman died or when Kate died.

It felt good to know that he could think of all the memories that he had and not feel like he was suffocating.

The sound of a box hitting the floor drew it out to the back deck where two boxes were filled with Jet's toys and where Harry was folding out the blanket that had been Jet's favourite to lounge on when they sat outside.

'Hey,' Harry said softly, pushing dark hair out of her face.

'Hey.'

'I'm sorry, I just thought that I'd pack these things up and put them in the attic for now until you were willing to deal with them,' Harry replied, her English accent coming more apparent.

'Thanks,' Tim said picking up the tug-of-war rope from the top of one of the boxes. 'What do you think we should do with all of this?'

Harry smiled. 'I thought we could give it to a shelter who might need it or…'

'Or…'

'We could just keep it in the attic if you think that one day you might want to get another dog,' Harry explained.

'If we want to get another dog,' Tim corrected.

'We?'

'Yeah, unless you don't plan of staying with me for as long as I thought you would,' Tim smiled.

'No, we is good. I like the sound of we,' Harry said smiling.

'I think the shelter sounds like a good idea,' Tim replied.

'You do? What about the dog that _we_ want?'

'We'll get new things,' Tim said. 'After all it'll be _our_ dog. A new beginning, but not just yet, I don't want to get a rebound dog.'

'Good plan,' Harry said, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him. 'I did realise one thing today.'

'Which was.'

'We should have moved in together a lot sooner.'

'Why do you say that?' Tim asked.

'Well, Jet only got to live here with his own big back yard for six months,' Harry said. 'The rest of his life was spent in the Navy or in your apartment. Not exactly the life of luxury.'

'No, but he did get to retire in style,' Tim said kissing Harry's temple.

'That he did,' Harry said. 'What do you say we order Indian and watch Jet's favourite movie?'


	4. Ducky's Don't Belong in Showers

_**Chapter Summary:**_ Team Gibbs finally meet Harry; unfortunately for Ducky he meets a little more of Harry than what he was expecting.

 _ **Warnings [entire story]: Mild Sexual Situations, Mild Language**_

 _A/N: So I've had this sitting in my computer for the past month and after a break from looking at it I've decided that it's acutally worth posting this and it's not as crappy as I originally thought._

 _For updates checkout_ _ **laurenagarret DOT tumblr DOT com**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Ducky's Don't Belong in Showers**_

"We've been home a total of six hours and already you've been called in," Harry groaned from her spot in the middle of their bed.

Tim looked up at his girlfriend - no wife - and paused his unpacking. They'd gone away, they'd had a lot of fun with Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, their kids Rose and Hugo and his sister Sarah and her boyfriend David. They'd had so much fun that Harry and Tim both decided to avoid the catastrophe that came with planning their wedding and eloped, with Ron, Hermione, Sarah and David as their witnesses.

At this point, only Penny knew the news and she had been sworn to secrecy until Harry and Tim came up with a good way to inform all of their love ones that they had gotten married; and found a way to tell team Gibbs that not only had Tim been in a relationship for the past eighteen months but he had been engaged for three and gotten married without any of them knowing.

They had hoped to spend the rest of the weekend working out a fantastically beautiful way to inform every one of their decision when not five minutes before Tim got a text message for Ziva telling him that they were coming around to pick him up and to pack an overnight bag.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Harry, and it's not like I have a choice in the matter. If I could I would be spending the rest of the weekend with you, but you know just as we'll as anyone that murders like to spring up at the worst times and don't let you have a proper holiday."

"I vaguely remember our road trip being interrupted by a certain bunch of psychopathic maniacs when we were teenagers," Harry replied.

"That we're more interested in you than me," Tim said smiling.

"Rub that in my face," Harry said. "Why can't you just tell Gibbs that the plane was delayed and were not due in until tomorrow. Then we can spend the rest of the night alone."

"I would but Gibbs already knows that I'm home."

"How?"

"Abby."

"Ahh," Harry said, knowing that there was no chance that Abby wouldn't have kept that piece of information to herself.

To say that things had become strained between Tim and Abby since Jethro's death would be considered an understatement; Tim had taken to avoiding the lab unless it was urgent, Abby was refusing to look Tim in the eye and talk to him with any level of respect and from what Harry had been able to make of the situation there wasn't going to be any light at the end of the tunnel for a long time.

"Sometimes it would be nice if you had an app that made your whereabouts unknown when you're on holiday and when you have just returned. It would make life so much easier."

"And have me walk on a thinner line than I already am with Gibbs," Tim replied walking over to the closet and pulling out a black duffle bag.

"Gibbs is mad at you? What happened to make Gibbs mad at you and why didn't you tell me about it?"

Gibbs isn't impressed with me because of the whole Abby situation. He doesn't know the exact story, just what Abby has told him, but he's under the belief that because I was the one to start this whole disagreement than I should be the one to apologise."

"He wants you to apologise to Abby because you told her that Jethro's had died and then told her - when she said that she should have had a choice in the mater - that he had been your dog, the two of you weren't a couple and therefore she had not been needed in the consult. Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he's Gibbs."

"And that answers my question how?"

"In a fight between Abby and just about everybody Gibbs will take her side and it doesn't matter what I do or what I say I will always be the bad guy because I made Abby cry by telling her that she didn't have a say in putting Jethro's down."

"You know, I never worked on a team - unless you count Ron and Hermione - but even I know that that is some pretty shitty logic," Harry said crawling across the bed. "I thought that you were supposed to have each other's back."

"We are. It's just when Abby becomes involved things will change."

"You mean that she will manipulate people until she gets her own way?"

"If you want to say it that harshly then yes," Tim replied smiling.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. Regardless of the anger the burned in her stomach at Abby Sciuto she couldn't help but smile when Tim looked at her like that. Crawling to the end of the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of days," Tim replied, his hands gripping her hips. "Ziva wasn't all that specific when she texted me."

"And you're sure that you can't blow them off? Tell them that you've got the flu or something," Harry said.

"They will still come around, Ziva to make sure that I'm ok, the others just to appease Ziva and not be on the receiving end of a paperclip."

Harry rolled her eyes. She had not forgotten the story that Tim had told the Weasley Twins about his fellow team member and her threat of being able to kill Tony in thirteen different ways using only a paperclip.

"Fine. Well I'm going to have a shower; I want to wash off whatever I could have caught on the plane."

"You need to stop listening to Hermione when she goes on about the germs you can catch by flying."

"Oh I did tune her out." Harry said slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom across the hallway. "No I'm doing it to appease Luna; she told me that the knargles have had a population boom and recently discovered their like for air travel and unlike my other friends Luna actually knows when I'm lying to her, even when we're on the phone."

Tim smirked. He loved Luna, she was a mixture of wisdom and complete and utter insanity wrapped into on tiny blonde bundle; and while she could come off as ditzy and air headed she was the only one who knew Harry the best (besides Tim that is) and would happily call Harry out, regardless of where they were. Being on the receiving end of Luna's "talks" once had been enough for Tim and he was more than happy to watch his fiancé (no wife) bend to the tiny blonde tornados will.

"Do you want to join me?" Harry called out.

"No. Last time we had a shower together we were late."

"We weren't that late."

"Harry, we were nearly two hours late to our own wedding."

Tony DiNozzo stared up at the building in front of him then back at the piece of paper that Ziva had held in her hands then back at the house.

"When did Probie move?" Tony asked feeling completely left out of the loop. "And why did he tell you and not me?"

"He didn't tell me Tony," Ziva replied. "Ducky gave me the address before we left. Apparently this place is only temporary."

"He's moving again!"

"Yes," Ducky said as he strode past them; Gibbs, Abby and Jimmy not far behind. "Timothy gave me the address about two months ago, saying that it just in case of moments like this. He's due to move into his new house at the end of the month once all the renovations are finished."

"He bought a house?" Tony said, his eyes widening when he saw the Jimmy had nodded in acknowledgment. "How did I not know this?"

"I believe that you were too focused on finding out what was going on between him and Abigail," Ducky said looking back at them over his shoulder. "It's a shame that this had to be the place that Jethro had to spend his last months. Apparently the new house has a much bigger back yard that he would have enjoyed much more than the one here."

Abby nearly glared at Ducky but caught herself just in time. Ducky had no way of knowing that Jethro was the reason that Abby was mad at Tim; at least she thought Ducky didn't know. From the look that he just threw over his shoulder at her she had a feeling that Tim may have gone to Ducky and told him what happened. She put it to memory so she could talk to Gibbs about it later.

Gibbs stayed silent and sipped his coffee. He was aware that McGee had moved and hadn't told anyone (HR had sent him up an updated copy of McGee's file, complete with new address), he hadn't been aware that this address was temporary but then McGee wasn't one to flaunt his private life like Tony did. If he wanted a little privacy than Gibbs wasn't going to be upset about it; what he was annoyed about was the email that went around during the week and why McGee hadn't even told them about his plans.

Ducky knocked of the door loudly and not two seconds later they heard McGee's muffled answer of come in. The group entered the house, Jimmy narrowly avoiding the suitcases pressed against the hallway wall before McGee called out again.

"I'll be two minutes, make yourselves comfortable."

The team settled into separate areas. Ziva and Jimmy sat on the couch, content to sit and wait; Abby walked over to the mantle and Ziva watched as her look grew darker and darker as he eyes flittered from one photo to the next of McGee, Sarah and some people that the ex-Mossad agent didn't recognise. She made a mental note to look into McGee's newest addition to the family to make sure that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

Gibbs lent against the wall watching as DiNozzo none to subtlety looked into an opened room and let out a low whistle.

"He's got his own geek lab," the senior field agent muttered. "This is almost as bad as his old apartment."

Ducky meanwhile disappeared upstairs to look for a restroom. It didn't take him too long; on the third try he opened the door and let out a relieved sigh which was soon replaced by shock.

"Hey did you change your - oh god!" Harry said, wrapping her towel around her quickly.

As she did, Ducky's face coloured a shade of red and he started to apologise; which was quickly cut off.

"I am so sorry, my dear-"

"Relax. It was nothing. Are you alright? You look like you need to sit down."

"I'm fine," Ducky said, taking a few deep breaths. "I just wasn't expecting-"

"To find someone in the bathroom?" Harry finished. "I would have done the same thing. The lock on the door is broken and no one has been around to finish it. Tim would have but he hasn't had the time - are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

"No my dear, I am perfectly fine. Just a shock is all. I take it that you are Hadriana."

"Yes, but everyone just calls me Harry. You must be Ducky. Times told me a lot about you, especially the advice you've been giving him regarding Miss Sciuto."

"I take it that you were told of what happened between them."

"There isn't much that Tim doesn't tell me regarding his life and what is troubling him. Normally I would be the one he comes to for advice but when it comes to Abby Sciuto I'm slightly biased. I haven't really forgiven her for how she broke of their relationship and how she treated Tim when his was attacked by Jet."

"I remember him saying something about his usual advice giver having a slightly slanted view regarding Abigail. You're not in any way upset that he has been coming to me and not you?"

"Honestly no. I would rather him go to someone else instead of expecting me to be level headed, just as I expect he feels the same. Now I had better go get dressed, it wouldn't do for Tim to come up here and discover me wrapped only in a towel and talking to you."

"Understandable," Ducky said.

Downstairs Tony looked up at the ceiling. "I think that Ducky and McGee have found each other."

"Who's found each other?" Tim asked walking into the room.

Tony stared at him for a few minutes. "But you're upstairs talking with Ducky."

"No I've been down here getting my gun from the safe. Are you alright Tony?"

"He's fine," Gibbs said.

"Ok," Tim said slowly and grabbed his duffle bag. The group walked out into the hallway where they were met by Ducky.

"Ah, Timothy, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Tim said glancing up at Harry who had a robed wrapped around her and was leaning on the railing. Her long black hair was wet, hanging over one shoulder and starting to curl. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"It was lovely to meet you my dear."

"You too Ducky, don't be a stranger and remember to knock before entering any bathrooms in future," Harry waved, smiling as she watched Ducky ushering everyone except Tim out of the entrance hall. She kept smiling despite the suspicious look Ziva sent her, the indifferent one sent by Gibbs, the baffled one sent by Tony, the happy smile sent by Jimmy and the glare sent by Abby.

Once Tim and Harry were alone she took out her phone. "Do you want to deal with Sarah together or alone?"

"Pardon?"

"Ducky knew who I was before I introduced myself. You never mentioned telling him about him and I had no idea how he knew about me until I checked my emails. Sarah sent out a congratulatory email which I'm guessing made its way to NCIS thanks to Penny and now everyone knows. So I repeat; together or alone?"

"Argh," Tim groaned and started to walk out of the house.

"We never would have known if you had fixed the bathroom door's lock like I asked you to," Harry said and giggled when she heard Tim groan again over the door closing.

"I am going to kill my sister!"


	5. Candy Stripes

_**Chapter 4:**_ After Tim's car accident he gets a surprise visitor

 _ **Warnings: Teenage awkwardness**_

 _A/N:_ _I've had this idea for a while regarding how I wanted Tim and Harry to meet and it's been hanging around my head for a while until I finally got the nerve to write it down. I hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Candy Stripes**_

For updates regarding this or any of my writing you can keep up to date by visiting my tumblr – crimson – wild DOT tumblr DOT com

Waking up in hospital was a little more disorientating then Tim really thought it should have been. Or perhaps it had something to do with the large pounding headache that made his head feel like it was about to explode.

Staring up at the roof, Time tried to remember what had happened to cause him to end up lying in a hospital bed. It couldn't have been anything from school – no one had bothered to try and touch him it had come out that he had managed to hack the FBI and CIA servers and made little clowns run around the screens. So he could rule out school. He didn't think he had been mugged, and even if he had been there was no way to actually check.

He took his eyes off the roof and looked at the TV, catching a glimpse of his reflection.

His head had a thick looking bandage wrapped around it and a number of bruises which all explained the pounding headache. Looking from the TV down to his leg, he was shocked to see that his leg was up in traction, bandaged and judging from a couple of other medical devices that he had hanging off various parts of his body, it was more than just a sprain. However, he couldn't feel any pain. Taking that as a good thing, he made the mental note to mention it to his doctor or nurse, just in case it wasn't just the cocktail of drugs that they were probably giving him.

Grimacing, Tim started to push himself into a comfortable sitting position only to stop when the door to his room opened and closed so suddenly and quietly that it shocked him and he froze. Or, if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, it could have been the candy striper that suddenly dashed into the door that did the shocking.

She didn't take any notice of Tim, or anything else that was happening in the room. Instead she seemed to pause and push her hands against the door as if she was trying to stop someone from coming in. While she was distracted, Time took the time to assess her and figure out whether or not he needed to call for a nurse.

She wasn't very tall. If Tim had been standing, or able to stand, he didn't think that the top of her head would touch his chin. Her hair was long and black with a curl through it that looked like she had done it with a curling iron. She was also very pale, not the deathly pale that some wannabe vampires had, but the pale of someone who had reached as far as they could possibly go out in the sun without sunscreen without burning.

The striped on her dress did not suit her at all and Tim wondered if she had voluntarily signed up or not, especially if she had known what she was going to be wearing.

What caused his breath to catch however wasn't any of that. He didn't even know that he would be unable to breathe at the sight of someone's face until she turned around and leant against the door in relief.

Her face looked like it was made out of porcelain, smooth, delicate and with the slightest dusting of freckles across her nose. Her lips were a light pink, but he didn't know if that was the result of lip-gloss or if it was their natural colour, but they seemed to have been designed to make people wonder what it was like to kiss them. But it was none of that that made his breathe catch. It was her eyes, emerald green and framed with long dark eyelashes, that made his lungs forget how to function. He had never seen eyes that green before and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to want to.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, and blew air out of her mouth that made her lips puff out before noticing him for the first time. She blinked rapidly as she pulled herself together, which made his heart jump.

'Hi.'

Her voice was pretty. Not mucia, and not the kind that you would hear from a sex kitten, but pretty, ear catching and English accented.

'Hi.'

'I'm sorry that I burst in on you. I didn't know that they had put someone in this room.'

'It's ok,' Tim said quickly causing the girl to smile. He wondered if he could get her to smile again, because he liked how it managed to make her whole face light up.

I don't normally barge into rooms, but this was-' she paused as if searching for the best words she could use to describe why she had suddenly run into his room '-an emergency.'

'Did you see an ex or something?' Tim asked, hoping to get her to smile again. It didn't work.

'Or something,' She replied, glancing at the door.

'You don't have to leave,' Tim said.

She looked at him as if trying to work out what he meant, her forehead furrowed and her lips slightly pinched. Whatever conclusion she came to, Tim decided that it must have been good because she strode towards him seconds later or she thought he looked awkward in the half hunched positon that he had frozen in.

'I'm Tim,' he said as she straightened his blankets.

'Nice to meet you Tim,' she said. 'Thank you for letting me hide in your room.'

'Anytime.'

'Hopefully not,' she said.

Without another word she turned and walked out of the room, leaving him alone, and wondering why she had never told him her name.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur of tests, medication and family before he fell asleep listening to his sister talk about her day at school.

When he awoke again he was once again alone in his room. Looking around, everything looked the same, except for the addition of a small teddy bear with a hastily written note attached.

 _Thanks again for letting me hide in your room. Get well soon Tim. - Harry_


End file.
